


THE CUM ZONE.

by Scoops_Yomiuri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoops_Yomiuri/pseuds/Scoops_Yomiuri
Summary: I am so sorry
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	THE CUM ZONE.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a box of cummies gummies, the delectable treat for the

Tsurugi bans Teruya from managing the kf money after buying cummies. rei throws the cummies in the bin. The next morning there are twice as many cummies. She cannot win. she begins to form a pact with tsurugi - any more cummies that come into the building will be quickly disposed of. They will survive this alone, if need be. Keisuke buys cummies for Tsur- GETS RUN OVER BY A TRUCK. Tsurugi has had enough of the cummies. He hires syobai to get rid of them. but then.... A gift arrives..its from Syobai.. what was it you may ask? a massive box of cummies....... Tsurugi gives in. He wants to know how the cummies taste. He pops one in his mouth in secret. He savours the milky flavor, tears coming to his eyes. The door busts open, light immediately illuminating the once pitch-black room. "I-ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Rei stands at the door menacingly, gun in hand. "Youve betrayed me, kinjo....." He looks at her. "Mekaru, please.....please dont kill me..." She looks at him. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" she shoots the gun, tsurugi instantly killed.


End file.
